


Undisclosed Desires

by KattyWolfShark



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Falling in Lust, Imprisonment, M/M, Making Out, Possessiveness, Songfic, dark themes, gets a bit suggestive in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattyWolfShark/pseuds/KattyWolfShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hundred and thirty years in the dark, forgotten, left to rot. And what did he do to deserve it? Nothing, nothing but what he'd been born to do. He wanted, incessantly. Insatiably. What else would you expect from the incarnation of Greed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed Desires

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and am bringing it over from my ff.net account. This is honestly one of my favorite stories I've ever written, and was inspired by the song Undisclosed Desires, by Muse. I hope you like it!

_I know you've suffered_  
 _But I don't want you to hide_

I remember the feeling of solitary confinement. I spent almost seven years in the dark; hands shackled, not allowed to see anyone or even speak to my captors. The worst part was not being able to use my precious alchemy, being forced to let it sit and stagnate within me. Deep down in the tiny part of me that remained sane, I knew I deserved it for killing my own men and all of those officers in the war. I accepted my fate, took my medicine with dignity. It was pure Hell, but I know it was nothing but a time-out in the corner compared to what he went through. A hundred and thirty years in the dark, forgotten, left to rot. And what did he do to deserve it? Nothing, nothing but what he'd been born to do. He wanted, incessantly. Insatiably. What else would you expect from the incarnation of Greed? Well. Whoever created him got tired of this, apparently, but instead of doing the merciful thing and killing him they locked him away fro the world and all that he wanted, leaving his avarice to burn a festering wound in his soul. So much worse for him, the Avaricious, to have everything, even the five basic senses, stripped of him. What was it the snake woman said? Oh yes, 'What is worse for the greedy than to have nothing at all?'

_It's cold and loveless_  
 _I won't let you be denied_

He leaves soon after, as always, leaving me naked and alone. I roll over on the rickety bed and stare at the ceiling, thinking idly that I'll have to change the sheets tomorrow. It's chilly, so I pull a scratchy blanket over myself for warmth. If only it were so easy with him. Despite the unnatural heat of the red stones at his core, he's cold, so cold, both when he arrives and departs. I shouldn't be surprised, I guess. He isn't human; it makes sense for him to feel nothing deeper that physical pleasure during our encounters. I should say no; not give in to his advances so readily, but something moves me to say yes every time. What is it? I think… I think it may be pity.

_Soothing_   
_I'll make you feel pure_   
_Trust me_   
_You can be sure_

He doesn't like it when I insist on sleeping in his bed with him. He's embarrassed with himself and his nightmares, which leave him whimpering and squirming like a child. All I can do these nights is hold him, stroking his hair and massaging his tense muscles until he relaxes against my chest, expression growing calm once more.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_   
_I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask_

He uses his human appearance as a mask; a beautiful façade to hide the ugliness of the monster within. His Shield. He hates how it looks, but I don't. To me, it defines the powerful predator that wields it. Strong, dark, otherworldly. Beautiful.

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

I'll kill them. Those damned Homunculi. His siblings. The not-quite people – no, monsters – who sealed him away in the first place. He speaks of them so flippantly, as if he doesn't give a shit that they're hunting him, but I can see the fear and pain, however briefly, shining in his eyes. They hurt him; hurt him worse than any conventional form of torture. By sealing him, they took away his reason for existence. Erased from the world and all that he wanted. I'll destroy them for that. Blow them up one by one in front of him, and he'll hurt no more, never again, never again have to fear the threat of solitude.

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

I think he may be rubbing off on me, because I suddenly find myself wanting with a burning passion. Only instead of wanting for me, I want for him. My deepest desire demands he get everything he yearns for. Money, sex, booze, the price means nothing. I'd paint the world red and fill it with fireworks if that was what he fancied. Anything to fill the void within his soul. Anything.

_You trick your lovers_   
_That you're wicked and divine_

The women see him as a god. They fawn and grovel and drool over their dark king, offering their bodies to him with shameless whorishness, and he only encourages it. Flashing those violet cat-eyes at them suggestively over his sunglasses, lavishing their chests and throats and lips with razorblade-filled kisses that leave their flesh torn and bleeding; something that should drive them away but only seems to excite them more. The occasional death-demonstration and instant regeneration that follows do nothing to change their minds. 

_You may be a sinner_  
 _But your innocence is mine_

Sure, he likes to come off as a badass and a pimp, but I know what lives beneath the demon's impenetrable skin. He doesn't know, doesn't know I can hear him crying when he isn't accompanied to bed by a hooker or two, when he's all alone. Isolated. Like he was under the Lab in the Sealing Room. Even when he sleeps, his avarice burns just as bright as when he is awake. Maybe even brighter, since he's got to be dreaming of all the things he could have, and now wants with every fiber of his being, but cannot have. I know his agony, his weakness. It's mine now; mine to hide from the world. The vulnerability of a god. 

_Please me_   
_Show me how it's done_   
_Tease me_   
_You are the one_

It feels amazing, what he's doing to my neck with that damned mouth of his. Nipping, sucking, swirling his hot tongue devilishly against my skin. My head hits the wall behind me as I lean back; the stones dig into my spine as he presses his hard body against mine. He tugs at my ponytail, jerking my head further to the side to offer him more of my sensitive flesh. Incoherent curses and light gasps tumble unbridled from my mouth as he uses his own skillfully. "Fuck that's so good, dammit, you slut," I hiss breathlessly into the darkness "Why don't you - uhn - show me what you can really do with that dirty mouth?" He grins into my throat, pressing his shark-teeth against my jugular briefly, and I snarl my fingers in his dark spiky hair, yanking him back and downwards so that he has to get on his knees to keep from having it ripped out. He flashes those damn sexy purple eyes up at me while nuzzling the bulge in my pants, letting his hands wander up from my hips to my chest, pushing my shirt up with them. Before I can even react to the delightful feeling of those cool hands touching me he suddenly stands, swiping his pointed tongue from below my navel all the way up to flick against my nipple, and saunters away laughing. "You bitch," I growl after his retreating back, my yellow eyes drawn to the sexy sway of his leather-clad hips as he strides away. "Fucking tease…" 

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_   
_I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask_   
_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_   
_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_


End file.
